


Aquilo que permance

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Tywin assumiu a guarda da garota por responsabilidade ao invés de qualquer tipo de afeição, seu tolo irmão mais novo tinha desaparecido, e não pareceria bem deixar uma garota como sangue Lannister ir parar em um orfanato.





	Aquilo que permance

Tywin assumiu a guarda da garota por responsabilidade ao invés de qualquer tipo de afeição, seu tolo irmão mais novo tinha desaparecido, e não pareceria bem deixar uma garota como sangue Lannister ir parar em um orfanato. Joy acabou sendo menos difícil do que ele tinha previsto, nada dos problemas na escola ou tolices juvenis que marcaram a adolescência de Gerion, na verdade na maior parte do tempo Tywin esquecia que a garota estava lá de tão quieta que ela era.

Isso até Tyrek chegar.

Aparentemente oferecer se tornar guardião de Joy abriu um certo precedente porque quando a viúva de seu irmão faleceu ficou implícito para todos que ele deveria tomar conta de mais um sobrinho.

Conforme os meses vieram a passar a casa se tornou mais barulhenta, quando ele chegava em casa do trabalho a televisão estava ligada e Tyrek esparramado no sofá, e Joy que antes costumava ficar apenas trancada em seu quarto sentada ao lado dele. Nos jantares que em termos de conversas costumavam apenas consistir dele perguntando esporadicamente para Joy como estava o colégio e ela dizendo que ia bem agora era cheio pelo som de Tyrek falando sobre coisas que ele assistiu na televisão, leu em alguma revista ou tinha visto os rapazes em sua escola fazer. E em alguns momentos enquanto ele estava falando Joy sorria, a primeira vez que ele viu isso acontecendo Tywin se espantou, não tanto porque aquele era um gesto bem incomum para a jovem, mas principalmente porque lhe ocorreu pela primeira vez que Joy não era nada como Gerion tinha sido naquela idade, mas no entanto ela era muito como ele próprio tinha sido : um rapaz quieto e sério demais que apenas uma pessoa conseguia fazer sorrir.

Ele sabia que o melhor seria limitar a convivência dos dois, se o relacionamento deles progredisse para um romântico como aconteceu com o dele e de Joanna, as coisas talvez se tornassem desnecessariamente complicadas, mas se encontrou sem qualquer disposição para fazer isso. Ele decidiu simplesmente fingir que ele não tinha notado os sorrisos e os olhares. Deixa-los aproveitarem enquanto dure, a vida provavelmente vai acabar tirando deles eventualmente sem que ele tenha que fazer qualquer intervenção.


End file.
